The invention relates to watersports and, more particularly, to the terminal section of a tow rope, as for towing an inner tube or other inflated towable and the like (ie., a towable) for tubers (ie., pleasure riders) to ride on, wherein such terminal section of said tow rope is provided with climb-aboard provisions so that fallen tubers can climb back aboard the towable more easily.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.